In recent years, in view of a longer lifetime, so-called wire-grid-type inorganic polarization plates are used as a light-incident-side polarization plate and light-emitting-side polarization plate of a liquid crystal panel in many cases. Since the liquid crystal panel, the light-incident-side polarization plate, and the light-emitting-side polarization plate are members that are apt to become of high temperature, those members are generally cooled by cooling wind caused by a blower mechanism such as a fan.
When the inorganic polarization plates such as the light-incident-side polarization plate and the light-emitting-side polarization plate are cooled by cooling wind, there is a problem that dust and foreign substances included in the cooling wind are blown against the inorganic polarization plates, to thus be deposited on end surfaces of the inorganic polarization plates. The deposited material being formed on the end surfaces of the polarization plates causes a problem that moistures and contaminants in air are absorbed by the deposited material so that the moistures and contaminants enter grooves among wires in the inorganic polarization plates due to a capillary action, to thus contaminate the inorganic polarization plates.
There is disclosed Patent Literature 1 below as a technology related to such a problem. This Patent Literature 1 describes a point that the problem described above can be solved by providing a cover wall formed by a UV adhesive material with respect to end faces positioned on an upstream side of a cooling wind in inorganic polarization plates.